The bra
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Kirsten finds a bra in the pool house and makes Sandy have THE talk. Please read and review!


TITLE: The Bra (and the Talk that came with it)

AUTHOR: Anika General

FEEDBACK: Definitely! Give it to me!

DISCLAIMER: I tend to forget them but I do not any of the characters!

SUMMARY: Kirsten finds a bra in the pool house and makes Sandy have a talk with the boys about the birds and the bees…

TIMELINE: Season 1; before the episode where Kirsten actually wanted Sandy to talk with Ryan about sex. Kinda my take on the whole thing :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first O.C. fic! Whoohoo! Well, I got this idea when my mother and I fighted over laundry. She told me my whole room was full of dirty clothes when it was actually just a bra. Somehow this idea popped into my head  By the way, I don't know what Rosa did around the house and what not, just go with it, ok?

Kirsten stormed through the house, collecting several pieces of clothes that she considered dirty. There was a reason why she had Rosa in the house, and it wasn't just because she sucked at cooking. She sucked at laundry, too. In college even. Well, especially at college but had it mattered back then? She blanked away the thoughts about college as she saw Seth's room. She had known her son wasn't the tidy kind but clothes lay just splattered around! Kirsten picked them all up. On her way to the washing-machine she dropped one or two garments. After stuffing everything in the machine, she rushed back to pick them up. Slightly out of breath, Kirsten stared at the various bottles that said things like "Soft and Clean-Softener", "Asil-washing powder", "The Red Devil-washing powder" and she wondered why they were so many of them. She made a mental note to tell Sandy the next time he went shopping not to buy any washing powder because she would do that herself. As Kirsten shut the machine a thought crossed her mind: Ryan! She turned the machine off again and once again ran through the house to the pool house. Kirsten was furious. She wasn't used to doing housework and from tomorrow on everybody would help. Rosa was sick. She had called this morning informing the family she wouldn't be able to work for at least two weeks. Of course every other family member had to go to work or school and Kirsten who unfortunately had to start working later that day, was stuck with the work. Just as unfortunate as the fact that it was laundry day.

Entering the pool house, Kirsten was once again proud of Ryan. He was the tidy son she had always wanted. He actually put his dirty clothes into the clothes-basket she had given him. Unlike Seth who used it for garbage. Kirsten grabbed the few garments and as she wandered off, she saw IT: A bra! She dumped the pile on the bed and examined it closer. A baby blue bra. Nothing special, just a plaid bra. It could mean two things: either Ryan was a transvestite or a girl had stayed over. Kirsten didn't like either possibility. She decided it was Sandy's duty to talk with Ryan. Put in Seth, too. Her son with all the girls around him; he couldn't be trusted. Kirsten nodded to herself and took the clothes plus bra to the washing machine.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sandy stepped into the kitchen. He loosened his tie, kissed his wife hello and grabbed a cup of coffee. Kirsten who had just been doing the dishes stared at him.

"Don't you drink enough coffee at work?" Sandy stared back.

"Don't you know we have a dishwasher?"

"Since we are on that subject," Kirsten turned off the faucet and turned to Sandy, who looked sort of confused, "you've gotta talk with the boys. About sex." She threw the kitchen towel on the table.

"What, why?" Sandy laughed. He had once had a very awkward talk with Seth about a year ago and he doubted that Ryan needed to be told anything. He didn't seem that innocent.

"I found a bra in the pool house. I don't think Ryan has worn it. You've got to talk with them, Sandy."

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Seth asked entering with Ryan in tow. The parents turned to them, surprised.

"Eh, ...that I'll cook today?" Everybody looked at her worried.

"What? I am not that bad!" Kirsten defended herself even though she knew she was.

"Mom…" Seth began to whine but his mother interrupted him.

"I did manage to do the laundry today therefore you're right, you guys should cook. All three of you. That'll give you some time to TALK." Kirsten smiled sugary at Sandy.

"Mom!" Seth whined even worse. Ryan hit him on the shoulder.

"Your mom is right." He said loud and earned a huge smile from Kirsten. "Also, do you want her to kill us with raw fish or somethin'?" he added whispering. This convinced Seth.

"Well, mother leave the kitchen, the masters are at work." Kirsten gladly left but before she shot Sandy a look. He just nodded annoyed.

It took almost half an hour to decide what they would make for dinner. Finally they decided on making pasta. While Seth searched the right stuff, Ryan cut some tomatoes. Sandy decided this was the moment.

"Guys, I've got to talk with you about sex." Seth dropped the package of rice he had been holding. Ryan gave Sandy a weird look.

"Dad, why?" Seth asked frustrated, remembering the last talk of that kind.

"Your mother forced me to." Sandy said in defence. Seth sighed. He grabbed some spaghetti and threw it at Ryan who was still too shocked to actually acknowledge it so it hit his chest and fell on the table. No one laughed. Sex talk was bad enough.

"So, you know about the birds and the bees-"

"Dad!" Seth covered his ears and shut his eyes.

"Hey Sandy, I think I know what this is about." Seth opened his eyes and stared at his friend in disbelief.

"The bra in the pool house?" Ryan asked. Sandy nodded. It was unbelievable how well this kid could put two and two together.

"What bra?" Seth wanted to know. Ryan hadn't told him about any girl. Ryan ignored him and talked to Sandy.

"I did not have sex in the pool house." Sandy and Seth gazed at him oddly. "Or anywhere else." Ryan added.

"What bra?" Seth asked again. Ryan still ignored him.

"Yeah, whose bra?" Sandy chimed in.

"It's Marissa's." Sandy's eyes widened. He was aware of the great amount of time the boys spent with Marissa and Summer for that matter but it didn't explain the bra if Ryan swore he didn't have sex.

"Marissa's!" It was Kirsten who now entered the kitchen. The guys looked at her for a moment but soon concentrated on Ryan again.

"Yes, but we did not have sex. This one day we were just hanging out and suddenly she throws me into the pool and so I dragged her into it, too. I gave her some dry clothes and of course she took off the wet ones. She must have forgotten her bra." Ryan explained. The family looked just slightly sceptical.

"I swear. Ask Marissa if you want." Ryan said.

"See, no need to talk about sex with us. And since this has obviously been the reason why you mother have tried to force us to cook, we can order real food now."

"I have to agree with Seth." Sandy told his wife. Kirsten just nodded and grabbed the phone.

"I'll just do some homework before." Ryan said and left for the pool house. Seth followed him.

Kirsten turned to Sandy.

"It sounds like a lie but since we know he can't lie, it must be the truth." she sounded almost disappointed.

"I think it is true." Sandy said. He was glad to have gotten out of the whole sex talk.

"You'll talk with them anyway. One day another bra will show up and-" Sandy stopped her by kissing her. She smiled at him. She knew he hated the sex conversations with the boys.

"Maybe we should talk less and have some more action." He kissed her again.

"I'm on the phone, Sandy!" Kirsten told him laughing.

"Ah, I know you haven't dialed yet." They were now seriously making out.

"You know me too well." Kirsten said in between kisses.

"Hey dude, great story!" Seth told Ryan outside, patting his back.

"It was the truth." Ryan told him seriously. Seth was surprised.

"Ah… ok. I thought you and Marissa…you know." He made a weird movement with his hands to explain his thoughts.

"We're taking it slow."

"Slow, huh. Well, better slow than not at all."

"You've got two women." Ryan reminded him.

"Yeah, true. Right now I just want some food. Forget your homework, geek. Let's see what the kitchen gives."

"Your mother wanted to order."

"That won't be here for another half an hour or so. I'll be already starved by that time and I doubt either of you want to have dinner with a dead me somewhere lying around, starved to death. No one heard my cries. No one brought me any food. No one-" Ryan put his hand over Seth's mouth and pushed him back into the house.

"Want to lecture us about sex and having it surrounded by FOOD!" Seth exclaimed covering his eyes as the boys stepped inside. Kirsten and Sandy blushed a little.

"We were just kissing." Sandy defended them, sounding like a 16-year old.

"Whatever. Food, when is it here? What did you order anyway? Not this weird food from last night I hope. It was so horrible. I would rather starve than eat this again. Yet again I don't want to starve and neither do you guys because-" Seth went on with his ramblings, the others just ignored him and finally ordered dinner.

END

So, finally done! It is nothing spectacular but it was my first fic and I actually like it. And I do know that Marissa didn't put on dry stuff in episode 5 but I liked it this way .Please tell me what you thought about it! It would make me happy!

Written by Anika


End file.
